paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Order Voices Script Suggestions
Infantry Pawn http://img407.imageshack.us/img407/8600/empirethumb.png [[User:Westonbirt|'A connected fan']] 19:31, 10 March 2012 (UTC) : Random voice. Has no idea where (s)he is. *Who are you ? *Listening, I suppose *Are you my superior ? *At your command. *''(Insert quote from original unit)'' Footman --AleksaB 12:20, 1 November 2011 (UTC): MALE,mid 20s,British,disciplined and serious.Thinks of others as "savages" - Production *Footman ready. - Selection *Yes,brother? *We are on a mission from god! *Lead the way. *At your command. - Movement *I'll be there. *I'm off. *Departing... - Attack *Crush them! *Smite the savages! *Go for the knee! *Engaging. *Thy will be done. *Here's one for you! - Garrison *In there. *We have protection. *I could do with a rest. *It's...reasonable. - Attack Move *Approaching now. *They shall be no more. *They face annihilation. - Damaged *I need help,brothers! *My faith is my shield! - Death *Argh!(Gasp) - Switch to anti air gun *Foe in the sky? *The alternative. * - Switch to crossbow/MG *I do like this better. *Good,let us keep it this way. Fanatic --AleksaB 12:20, 1 November 2011 (UTC): MALE,late 20s,fanatical,aggressive. - Production *My life for the order! - Selection *My respect,sir. *The enemy draws close. *I answer the call. - Movement *If the order wills it. *It will be so. *I hunger for combat. *I'll make due time. *There,yes? *Moving. - Attack *Finally! *I live for this! *Die,scum! *For the Order! - Garrison *Why in there? *If i must. *I don't see why. - Attack Move *They dare flee? *Fear the Order,animals! *They will not escape! - Damaged *Soon,i will perish! *I hurt. - Death *Glory in death! *YAARGH! - Grappling hook *Take this! *Gladius deus ignis! *By your order! Craftsman MALE,40s,very proud of his knowledge and skill,speaks calmly. - Production *Craftsman in the field. - Selection *I serve you,brother. *My skills for the order. *I'm right here. *Craftsman. - Movement *I'll be happy to. *I'll be there soon. *That way? *Why,of course. - Move to water *Into the water? *If i must. - Move to land *That's enough. *Oh,finally. - Attack *Hellfire to you all! *Drown in flame,swine! *You want more? *Burn,heretics! - Capture *Let me see the plans... *Okay,i'll need a second. *No greater challenge? - Repair *Ah,a challenge worthy of my skill! *I'll begin immediately. *(Puff) No problem. *Done and done. - Damaged *This doesn't seem good,brother! *(Humph)That stings! - Death *Aurlgh! Knight-Errant Champion --Cheat Shaquille 05:54, 19 January 2012 (UTC) Based on Indrick Boreale, with all that siliness Templar Lord --Cheat Shaquille 05:54, 19 January 2012 (UTC) Based on Gabriel Angelos MALE,early 30s,British,speaks in a snuffed,metallic voice. - Production *We serve our Lady. - Selection *I await my task. *Weapons checked. *I serve the order. *Prepared for combat. *Who calls? *I deliver punishment. *Where is the foe? - Movement *By your will. *Departing now. *Affirmative. *By all means. *I move. - Attack *Hostiles ahead. *An easy task. *Burn the heretics. *Die. *For our Lady! *Strip them of life. *Have at them. - Attack move *They attempt to run? *I know where they hide. *Unquestionable,sir. *Repent,sinners! - Attacking *I was hoping for a challenge. *Nothing stands for long! *Smite them,brothers! *One by one they fall. - Garrison *In there. *Fortify the position! *Confirmed,moving in. - Jetpack *I soar above! *Watch them suffer! *Like an angel! *To the skies! *Death from above! - Under Assault *They can't hinder me. *We are unstoppable. *It's a pity,really. - Damaged *How dare they! *What is the meaning of this?! *Don't touch me,dogs! *Curse you! - Death *Umph! Priest of Judas Male,mid 20s,British,super-bad-ass,but depressive assassin. - Production *You called,brother? - Selected *My triggers are at the ready. *I have plenty of bullets. *We are Iscariot,the zealot Judas! *Here to serve the order. *My will knows no bounds. *Where are the foes? - Movement *Like a raven in the night. *Godspeed. *Wherever the vow takes me. *Nobody can stop me. *Swift as the wind. *To the task at hand. - Attack *I kill for the order! *Plant some lead in them! *It's time. *Taking them all down. *Willing and able. *They pose no threat. - Attack weak (Anti vehicle) *Well,that's not happening. *Bad move... *I don't think so. - Attack move *I feel their fear. *They're cowering here someplace... *As you wish. *I see... - Under assault *Don't bother,heretic. *Eh,missed me! *Fight til death. - Damaged *I'll take them down with me! *Where's that infernal cord?! *They won't take me alive! - Death *I've done my part! - Secondary *Foolish... *Goodbye. *They are dead. TiberiusThyben 23:08, 4 October 2013 (UTC) You can't get away with such an obvious knockoff of Alexander Anderson without making him a terrible stereotype of an Irishman. Crimson Cardinal Hospitaller MALE,late 30s,talks in an eerily calm,posh voice. - Production *Ready to serve! - Selection *I'm ready when you are. *What is my task,brother? *Pain is the cleanser. *I hope there's no rain. - Movement *Any way you want. *I'll be there. *Why,of course. *Moving now... - Attack *Burn,heretics. *Ashes to ashes. *Incinerate them. *Cleanse the animals. - Empty fuel tanks *This will shut you up... *All of it? *Take this,you heretics. *Wait,there's more. - Damaged *What an enemy. *Stop struggling. - Death *Augh! Alchemist FEMALE, early 20's, English, rather shy, basically Fluttershy in human form, including the occasional outbursts. - Production * A-Alchemist here, um, sir. * Oh I do hope I'm on time... - Selected * *surprised* Oh! A-alchemist here, is someone hurt? * Um, hello? * *daydreaming* What a pretty place... * *crashing noise* Uh-oh, there goes my toolkit... - Movement * Oh, okay... * I hope my friends will protect me... * I hope I'm not late... * Are the wounded over there? - Attack - Garrison * Ooh, looks cosy. * A-are the wounded inside? * It's no hospital but it'll do. - Secondary - Damaged * G-go away! * Owowowowow! * Someone help me, please! - Death * Oh no! Rogue MALE,early 30s,american,the classic dashing assassin. - Production *Assassin,here to serve! - Selection *Find me a target,i'm not picky. *Any assignments for me? *I'm waiting. *Any time you're ready. - Movement *Anything,brother. *Over there? *I'll be on my way. *Mhm. - Attack *Head or heart? *Yep,i see him. *Pow! *Down you go. - Signal flare *Just light it? *OK,here goes. *Hey,over here! - Damaged *I'm compromised! *Not good,not good! - Death *Argh! Lady Maria FEMALE,early 20s,everything about her is already well-known. - Production *The prophecy is complete. - Selection *I am not afraid... I was born to do this. *Point me to my task. *His wrath,channeled through me. *Ready to slay. Female, early 20's well respected and devote Production "Ready to serve" Selection I am no coward... this is my faith What do you wish Command Me Order to attack Death to the heretics I am not afraid to die I am going to do this with my left hand Secondary To arms my brothers For the ORDER we stand together when wounded I know i am not a god Help me! Death NO! Tis not my time Vehicles Master Crawler MALE,early 50s,American,probably the highest ranking officer in the field. - Selection *Reading you loud and clear. *Crusader. *Yes,command? *Treads all cleared. *City on wheels. - Pack up *Behold the crawler! *We're ready to move. *Packing up... - Unpack *That's a good spot. *Retract the treads! *We got it. *Confirmed,command. - Movement *Set the tracks. *Coordinates checked. *We heard you,command. *Park it there. *Engines all good. Det. Badd 20:49, 24 February 2012 (UTC) Male: Special driver trained to handle humungous vehicles, faint irish accent. - Selection * Crawler. *Guide us. * Putting the handbrake on. *Engine running cool. *Cathedral here. - Pack up *Carefull now. *Here we go. *We were sinking through. *Time to move the crusade. - Unpack *Steady ground. *Pillars of Faith. *I can't see it yet. *The church is open for visitors now. - Movement *Less the path be hindered. *We pack all. *Follow us! *Keep moving. *I see. http://img407.imageshack.us/img407/8600/empirethumb.png [[User:Westonbirt|'Duke of the Westonbirt Empire']] 00:26, 25 February 2012 (UTC) : Bass, mechanical voice, quotes the Bible with solemn voice. Charger Assault Transport Cuirasser Dragoon Battle Armour --Crj400 07:13, 2 February 2012 (UTC) Male, British. Incredibly posh. Production *Dragoon, at your service. Select *At your command. *Your command, sir? *Yes, good chap? *Mind if i light up? *I grow impatient. *How can i help? Movement *Follow behind me. *I'll lead the way. *Good show, lads. *Exquisite. *I'll be departing now. Attack *Riff-raff! *Young ruffians! *Righty ho! *How delightful! *Let's have it! *Without dispute! Attack Move *A leisurely stroll. *A duel, is it? *Jolly good. *I'll make my way there. *Don't obstruct my path! Attacking *Child's play! *I'm finding this most amusing. *Under control,sir! Under assault *This displeases me. *Shoot all you want! *Confound riff-raff. Damaged *Get off me, ruffians! *Come at me, riff-raff! *Bad show, chaps. *Damnation upon you! Death *I say! Secondary *Steam cleaning. *Why of course. *Just have to aim it right... *Cease fire,slouch! Cleric Track MALE,mid 30s,american,a little unstable and quick to anger. - Production *Cleric operational. - Selection *Yeah,what is it? *Everything's okay. *Orders? *I'm here,i'm here. *We're all good. - Movement *Sure,anywhere's good. *Yeah,yeah,yeah. *Okay,gun it. *Alright,moving. *Anywhere you like. *Clear the treads! - Attack *Let's see how they like it... *Main gun! *C'mon guys! *For the Talon! *Fire! *Load it! - Sec. ability *Plating,ASAP! *Get the armor ready! *Activate the plating! *Of course,command... - Under assault *We're getting shot at! *We'll manage. *Brother,we're taking fire! - Damaged *This is NOT a drill! *Any help,brother?! *We can't take much more! Jager Walker MALE,early 30s,German,full of references to hunting. - Production *Jager walker ready. - Selection *Let's hunt. *I'm always ready. *Nothing gets past me! *Anything up there? *Whenever the order calls... - Movement *Naturlich... (Of course) *I'll be there soon. *Over there,ja? *I'm moving... *A relaxing walk... - Attack *Get down here,coward! *Firing rockets! *Bring it to the ground! *Gladly. *Can't stay up there for long... *Taking it down... - Attack move *Here somewhere... *Don't run,Feigling... *Payload on the way. *Duck hunt. - Attacking *Put up a fight! *Let's settle this like men! *Just die already! *They'll be down soon. - Harpoon missile *Reel him in! *Can't run now! *Aim...fire! *The harpoon! - Under assault *I think i'll be fine... *Get some help here soon! *I'll hold for a while... - Damaged *Now it's on! *That's some big game! *I'm ready,are you?! *The hunter becomes the prey. - Death * To greener pastures... Cataphract Land Ironclad MALE,late 40s,British,his personality is somewhat like that of the shogun battleship voice. - Production *The Cataphract walks. - Selection *The Saint's chosen. *The ultimate weapon. *Is it time for mass? *We bring purity. *When the order needs it. *We answer only to the order! - Movement *The ground shakes... *Wherever the task lies. *Checking coordinates... *We will be there. *Arriving shortly... *We will see to it. - Attack *There they are! *Do not struggle,die swiftly. *Vermin,all of them. *The heretics must perish. *They shall answer to the Lord. *Let us handle this. - Attack move *Running makes it take longer. *Shameful sinners. *We would be delighted. *Find their filthy hole! - Attacking *Our plan is going well. *Crawl back to where you came from! *Send them to hell! *They deserve everything they get. - Automatons *Ready the spring loader. *We're not alone... *Send the automatons! *We could use them... * - Under assault *We will walk out victorious. *They are no problem. *It's but a scratch. - Damaged *We underestimated them! *They've got us outnumbered! *Smite those zealots!!! Hussar Trike MALE,mid 20s,British,normally slacks off,and gets jolly while fighting - Production *Inquisition has arrived! - Selection *We're ready to burn. *Systems working fine. *Yes,brother? *I'm ready,anything to do? *Nobody expects the Talon inquisition! - Movement *I'm going,brother... *Of course. *Anywhere you see fit. *Fine with me. *Well,i can't complain. - Attack *Burn him,brother! *This'll be fun! *Ohoho,yes! *Until there's nothing left! - Special ability *WoooHooo! *Oh YEAH!!! *This is faaaast!!! - Damaged *I need repairs,HQ. *This is not good. - Death *(Boom) Archangel Anti Air Track Lucifer Track Male, Generic/American, deep and really into the demonic themes of his tank, sanity slips as damage accumulates. Creation *Are you ready for a deal with the Devil? Selection *Only the Pit awaits them. *They cannot comprehend the torment. *There will be no mercy. *Sell your soul. Movement *Doomsday comes. *The horsemen set forth. *Like a roaring lion, seeking whom we may devour. Attack Strong *Unleash the brimstone! *Their torment will be eternal! *They will never escape. *Burn them! Attack Weak *We cannot harm the saints. *They limit our power. *What being protects them? Under Assault *They believe they can come against us? *Their struggles are pathetic. *This will not hurt us. Damaged *Who dares!? *The Lucifer is indestructible! *Ughh... Death *AAARGGHHH!!.... Sanctuary Cart Calliope Track Brilliant musician, Female on her late 20's, slight French accent. Wraith Mortar Track Female, Irish, slightly unhinged. - Production *We are your *fire* support. - Selection *The flame has purified us. *Let the world burn. *We are yours to command. *Your will. *We found a witch. May we burn her? - Movement *The flames roar! *We hear, and obey. *As it is decreed, so shall it be. *We will not fail you. - Attack *The land shall scorch and burn! *Step into the forge of God! *Bathe in cleansing flame! *Burn in righteous fire! - Firing at Flare *You cannot hide from God's fire! *Let them burn as Soddom and Gomorrah! *Ashes to ashes! - Attack Move *Burn them! Burn them all! *All we see are ashes! *Fire from the sky! - Damaged *Uh, that looked important... no matter! *We must go in flames! Emissary Track Altar of Light Consecrator Track Jericho Cannon http://img407.imageshack.us/img407/8600/empirethumb.png [[User:Westonbirt|'Duke of the Westonbirt Empire']] 00:09, 11 February 2012 (UTC) : Young, male, hero style. - Production *Bow before the voice of the Lord Almighty ! - Selection *Yes. *I can hear you, I believe *Which way ? *At your command. *The battle is in my hands. - Movement *Speak louder, please. *Where ? *I march with spear in hand. *Up to their walls. - Attack *And the walls came tumblin' down... *Let's blow the horns. *Not better than Gideon. *Full sound ahead. - Attack Move *Approaching now. *They will hear us from there. *Up to their walls. - Damaged *Not until the work is done. - Death *(Horn blows) - Releasing steam *Don't open the window. *They're close enough. Naval Barracuda Ophan Gun Platform --Mash a buy cry easy 13:21, 28 December 2011 (UTC) Morse code --Crj400 14:08, 7 July 2012 (UTC) Expanding on Ozk's suggestion: Production --- .--. .... .- -./.-. . .- -.. -.-- Selected -.-- . ... --. .. ...- ./--- .-. -.. . .-. ... .-. . .- -.. -.-- .... . .-.. .-.. --- --- .--. .... .- -. Attack Move ... . .- .-. -.-. .... .. -. --. .-.. --- --- -.-/.- .-. --- ..- -. -.. --- -./.-.. --- --- -.- --- ..- - ../... . ./-.-- --- ..- ..-. .. -. -../- .... . -- Attack - .- -.- ./- .... .- - ..-. .. .-. .. -. --./-... . .- -- .- .-.. .-.. .. --. -. .. -. --. ..-. .. .-. . --. . -/- .... . -- Secondary - ---/-- . .. --/.-/- .- .-. --. . - -.. .-. .- .-- .. -. --./..-. .. .-. . --. . -/.-. . .- -.. -.-- .-.. --- --- -.-/.- -/-- . Damaged - .- -.- .. -. --./-.. .- -- .- --. . .. -. -.-. --- -- .. -. --. - .... .- -/.... ..- .-. - ... . .-.. .--. ... --- ... Death ... .... .. - Bishop Ironclad Zealot Torpedo Boat Metatron Gunboat Tempest Torpedo Ram Apostle Bombard Ship Aircraft Lazarus Air Dreadnought --Mash a buy cry easy 13:21, 28 December 2011 (UTC) Russian, former barrage balloon captain Other Order EVA [[User:Westonbirt|'Щеsтоивіят']] 08:29, 2 February 2012 (UTC) : Old, male, Nod C&C4 style. - General *Commando detected. *New construction option. *Support power ready. - Attack alert *Unit under attack. *Unit has been destroyed. *The Crawler is under attack. *The Crawler is damaged. *The Crawler is heavily damaged. *The Crawler has been destroyed. - Special unit *Cataphract/Lazarus/Apostle under attack. *Cataphract/Lazarus/Apostle heavily damaged. *Cataphract/Lazarus/Apostle destroyed. - Superweapon *Shield of Faith ready. *Ambiaric Generator ready. *Firestorm Generator ready. *super weapon detected. Category:Voices